To Be Love
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Kendall thought he found the one but maybe the one is not who he thought it was. But Kendall was lonely and needs someone to save him from himself before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on 2J and Logan opened it.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Logan asked, surprised.

"Where is he?" Lucy said, pushing Logan out of the way and looking around the apartment.

"Who are you talking about?" Logan said.

"I got this text." Lucy said, showing Logan the text which only had one word _Goodbye._

"I don't know. When did he send this to you?"

"Like ten to fifteen minutes ago. I tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up." Lucy said.

The front door opened a few seconds later.

"Hey Lucy. What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"Is he with you?" Lucy asked.

"Who? James? Yeah, he'll be up in any second." Carlos said. Before Lucy could say anything James walked in the apartment.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"James said.

Lucy showed James and Carlos the text.

"Goodbye? What does he mean by that?" Carlos said.

"It means a few things. But we have to find him before - "Logan said but got interupted by James.

"He's with Jo." James said.

"What? Then why would he send that message?" Logan said.

"Well he only sent it to Lucy. Not us." James said.

"How you know he's with Jo?" Lucy said.

"Cause I saw them like twenty minutes ago." James said.

"Call me if you guys find him. I'm going to look for him." She said and left the apartment.

"I just said he was with Jo." James said.

"Yeah twenty minutes ago." Logan said.

"So?" James said.

"So, Kendall sent that text to Lucy ten to fifteen minutes ago." Logan said.

"I'm going to go see if he's still with Jo." James said and left the apartment.

"What if it a joke?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall wouldn't do that." Logan said.

"I know he wouldn't but why would he sent it. Is he planning on leaving?" Carlos said.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"What should we do?" Carlos said.

"I guess we could wait here incase Kendall walks in the apartment anytime soon." Logan said.

"Jo!" James called.

"James? What's up?" Jo asked.

"Please tell me Kendall's with you." James said.

"No. Why?" Jo said.

"He sent a message to Lucy that said goodbye." James said.

"When did he sent it?" Jo said.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Did he tell you where he was going?" James said.

"No." Jo said. "If you find him let me know." James just nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

"There you are! I been looking for you everywhere." Lucy said.

"Why?" Kendall said looking at the ground.

"Cause were friends." Lucy said. "Why did you sent me that text?"

"What text?" Kendall said, still looking at the ground.

"Goodbye. You had me and the guys worried sick about you." Lucy said getting her phone out and getting ready to call the guys. Kendall grabbed her phone and threw it.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Lucy said.

"Don't call anyone." Kendall said.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked. That's when she noticed Kendall been crying.

"No reason." Kendall said.

"What's going on?" Lucy said.

"Nothing." Kendall said.

"You're a liar. Tell me what's going on Kendall." Lucy said. "What did that text mean?"

"I'm leaving." Kendall said.

"What do you mean leaving?" Lucy said.

"I - I can't be here." Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said.

"I - I have to go." Kendall said and got up quickly and ran off.

"Kendall!" Lucy yelled and chased after him.

After a couple minutes, Lucy caught up to Kendall again.

"Why are you following me?" Kendall asked.

"You can't leave." Lucy said.

"Why not?" Kendall said.

"Because, I - I need you." Lucy said.

"You don't need me." Kendall said.

"Yes I do. I - I love you." Lucy said.

"Did you find him?" James asked.

"Yeah I did." Lucy said. "Y - you guys need to go to the hospital."

"What happened?" James asked.

"I honestly don't know." Lucy said.

At the hospital

It was quiet. Lucy was watching the clock. Everything happened so fast.

An hour passed. And Lucy walked in the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine." Kendall said, not looking at her.

"You're a liar." Lucy said. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Kendall asked.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Lucy said.

"I - I didn't." Kendall said.

"I saw you." Lucy said.

"I didn't try to kill myself. You have to believe, Luce." Kendall said.

**Hoped you liked it. This is for Mbavrocks12 who wanted me to do a Kucy story. Did Kendall try to kill himself? I'm going to start working tomorrow. I'm so excited. This job I really want and I hope it works. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall always hated hospitals. The machines gives him a headache. But here he was stuck in the hospital. Doctors came in and out of the room. The most questioned he was asked, was _why did you do it? _And his answered stayed the same the same time everytime. But no one belived him.

"How is he?" Lucy asked.

"He said he didn't tried to kill himself." James said.

"I s - saw him." Lucy said. "H - He"

James pulled Lucy in a hug.

Kendall can be released tomorrow but will have to go to therapy every week.

Kendall didn't need therapy. He didn't needed help. He looked around the hospital room. He was alone. _All alone._

The guys and Lucy was back at the Palmwoods since visiting hours was over. The doctors told the guys they should hide all sharp objects in the apartment and keep an eye on Kendall when he gets released.

"James wake up!" Logan said, shaking James.

"Wh - What?" Logan said, rubbing his eyes.

"The doctors just called." Logan said.

"At 4 in the morning?" James asked.

"Kendall tried to kill himself again." Logan said.

"What!" James said jumping out of bed.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked, walking in the bedroom.

"Kendall tried to kill himself again." James said.

"What?" Carlos said. "How?"

"He had a scalpel." Logan said. "He somehow was able to reach it."

Lucy got a call around 4 in the morning. She couldn't sleep anyway.

"Hello?" She said, picking up the phone.

"The hospital called. Kendall tried to kill himself again." Logan said on the other end.

"Wh - What?" Lucy said.

The doctors cuffed Kendall's hands to the bed again put everything away, out of reach. He tried telling them he didn't do it but they didn't believed him again.

The doctors just left Kendall's room for the 10th time in the past hour in and half. He was once again left alone. And now he's going to stay in the hospital another day.

"Why would he do it?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, buddy." Logan said.

Lucy was quiet. She couldn't understand why Kendall would try to kill himself again. But he kept saying he didn't.

"What's going on?" James asked as he saw doctors rushing behind the doors that lead to the hospital rooms.

"I'll go find out." Logan said.

"You need to calm down Mr. Knight." A doctor said.

"I - I didn't do it!" Kendall yelled, while doctors hold him down.

"Calm down." The doctor said again.

"You gotta believe me!" Kendall said.

"Is everything okay?" Carlos said.

"Apparently Kendall was freaking out so the doctors had to calm him down." Logan said.

"Is he alright now?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. The doctors calmed him down. But a doctor is going to stay with him until he's released and then the doctor said he shouldn't be by himself." Logan said.

"Why?" James said.

"Because Kendall tried to kill himself once again." Logan said.

"But didn't they cuffed him to the bed?" James said.

"Yeah and somehow he broke free again." Logan said.

**The Next Day**

Kendall could finally be released from the hospital but have to go to therapy two times a week now and can't be left alone.

He was sitting on the orange couch with James.

"I didn't try to kill myself." Kendall, said breaking the silence between the two.

"So, Lucy didn't see you try to kill yourself and was lying? And the doctors was lying too? Why can't you just admit it?" James said.

"Because I didn't! You have to belive me." Kendall said.

"I want to believe you but - " James began.

Kendall got up.

"And where do you think you're going?" James said.

"The bathroom. I have to go. You don't need to follow me." Kendall said.

"If you're not out in a minute, then I'm going to check in." James said.

Kendall walked in the bathroom and shut the door. No one believed him.

James was tapping his foot and watching the clock. It been a minute and Kendall was still in there. James rushed to the bathroom and pounded on the door "Open up Kendall!" James yelled.

A few seconds later, Kendall opend the door. "I was coming out." Kendall said.

James just looked at Kendall.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kendall said.

"Let's go watch T.V." James said.

Kendall just nodded and sat down on the couch again with James beside him.

**1 Week Later**

The only time Kendall had alone time was in the bathroom but not for long. Lucy visited often. Logan went on a date with Camille and Carlos went out with that new girl.

It was just James and Kendall in the apartment again.

"I'm going to the bathroom. And I'll be back in a minute." Kendall said.

"Okay." James said. It been a week since Kendall tried to kill himself twice even though he keeps saying he didn't.

"Come on Kendall." James said to himself. He looked at the clock and it been a minute. James went to the bathroom. "Kendall! You okay?" James said but there was no answer. James pushed open the door. "Oh my god!" James said.

Logan picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"He, oh my god!" James said, panicking.

"James, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Kendall tried to kill himself again!" James said.

"I'm on my way. I'll call 911. Is he awake?" Logan said.

"Y - Yeah. Barely though." James said.

"O - Okay. I'll call Carlos and tell him. We'll meet you at the hospital." Logan said.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"Why am I here?" Kendall asked.

"You tried to kill yourself again." James said.

"I didn't." Kendall said.

"Would you stop lying? Why can't you just admit it? Why do you keep trying to kill yourself?" James said.

"I'm not lying. You have to believe me. I never tried to kill myself." Kendall said.

"I saw you try to kill yourself. Why did you do it?" James said.

"What did he say?" Carlos asked.

"He keeps saying he didn't do it. Why can't he just tell the truth." James said.

**Hoped you liked it. Sorry I didn't post at all this week. I had to work all week. But with this job I'll only be able to post on the weekends. Is Kendall lying or telling the truth? Not sure how long this story will be. I'll say it'll probably be around 10 chapters at least maybe a few more. **


End file.
